Heart Attack
by ILive4Love
Summary: Set after Gears of War 3. Alex Brand/Damon S. Baird. Alex contemplates her feelings towards the snarky blonde of Delta and upon coming to a conclusion, it's up to her whether she acts upon it or not. Rated T for swearing.


This is named and inspired by the song 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato, I don't own Gears of War or any of it's characters.

* * *

Hardened Sergeant Alexandra Brand was currently reclined upon the hood of a civilian vehicle with a cigar in one hand while her other arm acted as a pillow for her head, inhaling the intoxicating smoke she blew the smoke up to the skies, watching as the smoke swirled and mixed with the air's own pollution. Presently she was aiding in a supply run with some civvies, so upon seeing no immediate danger she decided to take a detour and play tourist to the decimated city, finding a nice spot to just sit, relax, and smoke a couple, if only she had some alcohol, then it'd be paradise, but for now she'd settle for her trusty cigars, knowing they wouldn't leave without their _bodyguard._

Snorting in a rather unfeminine manner, she took another puff from her cigar, exhaling the smoke, merely watching it as it swirled, twisting this and that way, making odd shapes, before disappearing to become one with the air, she could play these civvies with the best of them, _better than old blondie._

Knitting her brows, she ashed her cigar, just the mere thought of one Damon S. Baird set her afire with strange emotions, emotions that no woman in war should feel for someone, especially if that someone was someone who acted like a know-it-all smartass. Thinking further on it she had tried countless times to sort out these varying emotions only to come to no conclusion, placing the cigar at the corner of her mouth she rested her other arm behind her head giving it more leverage, she had made multiple mental lists on the subject:

-Whenever the blonde was around she found herself engaging in somewhat playful conversations with the man.

-She feels the sudden urge to just, act like such a girl.

-Always feels her stomach twist into knots out of nervousness.

Could it be that she, Alex Brand, was in love with him?

Quickly shaking the thought from her head, she slipped off the vehicle's hood, landing with all the grace of a lady, figuring that she might as well head back to those hopeless peons. All the while, the thought haunted her very mind.

_In love with Damon Baird?_

Reaching their encampment, she was unpleasantly surprised to find a group of people in COG armor, a _familiar _group of people,

"Ah, look what the wretch dragged in!"

That voice, she tensed, clenching her fists, turning her body to look at the source of the voice she found the very last person she wanted to see, all she had to do was play it cool and things would go over smoothly, right?

"I could say the same about you," Alex countered, sauntering towards the blonde man,

Baird snorted, "You look like shit,"

"And you smell like shit," Alex retorted,

"She got you there, Baird!" Cole cried out, patting his friend's back as he passed by,

"Please," Baird huffed, crossing his arms over his armored chest, "I don't smell as bad as you Brand, hanging around all these, _stranded."_

"Whatever makes you feel better princess," Alex eyed Cole wearily, allowing silence to pass between them, "What're you guys doing out here anyway?"

"Gathering supplies," Baird answered, not sparing a glance, "And rounding up whoever we can find, ship them back to Azura,"

"The island?" Alex questioned looking to Baird,

"Yeah _the island," _Baird mocked,

Another bout of silence passed between the two comrades, a silence filled with paralyzing suffocation on Alex's part, daring to look at him, she found she couldn't look away, he'd aged since she last saw him, but she could still tell it was him, and those _arms. _He looked to her arching an eyebrow immediately making her look away feeling rather embarrassed at being caught for staring, and at his arms no less,

"Did you hear me?" Baird questioned irritably,

"Wha-?" Alex gaped,

"Are you going to come back with us?" Baird repeated, enunciating each word,

"Oh, yeah, sure," she grumbled,

Another snort escaped Baird while he uncrossed his arms, turning his back on the others and began walking, "You need to open those ears of yours."

* * *

Settling in was no problem, especially considering that Azura was big as hell, she'd found her room and made herself at home, not daring to remove any pieces of her armor, it felt like a second skin to her. Exiting her room, she decided she might as well find a place to get a stiff drink, God knows she deserves it. Finding the place was rather tough, but once she did she decided she was going to drink herself silly, she definitely needed the buzz, finding a place to sit, she had grabbed a bottle or two for herself, uncapping the first bottle she took a swig straight from the bottle, unaware of the approaching footsteps,

"Is that for me?"

Alcohol spewed from her mouth as Damon took the seat opposite of her,

"Classy," Damon snickered, taking hold of the second bottle, using his belt to open it,

"What're you doing here?" Alex groaned,

"Hey now, this place belongs to all of us, I can go wherever I want," he took a gulp from the stolen drink, "Especially since I'm so important to Azura,"

"Are you now?" Alex grumbled, taking another drink,

"Yup," Damon confirmed, watching Alex as she practically swallowed the entire bottle, "Easy there fire-Brand, might choke on it, the bottle I mean," he chuckled,

Alex frowned at his perverted humor, "You need to get laid,"

A smirk crossed his features, "You offering?"

"No," Alex snorted, feeling an odd warmth spread throughout her body,

Damon leaned back, shrugging, "You're loss."

It didn't take long before the two were high off the buzz, it didn't take long for Baird to offer to walk her to her room, it didn't take long for her to make a split-second decision to kiss him, it didn't take long for her to realize what she did and take off running, leaving him there still buzzed and desperately hoping to whatever Deity was out there that he wouldn't remember her little slip-up.

It didn't take her long to realize that this whole love business wasn't fair, putting her defenses back up she entered her room to sleep off the remainder of her buzz lest she have a heart attack.

* * *

Alright, so it's based off the song, didn't exactly follow it bit by bit although you might notice a few of the lyrics are mixed in there somewhere such as the ending.


End file.
